


Tangled in the Great Escape

by atgrizz



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atgrizz/pseuds/atgrizz
Summary: Grizz had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a light knock on the door. He knew in his mind it was Sam. He just wasn't sure he was ready to see Sam.





	1. Chapter 1

Grizz had enjoyed being in the woods. It was calm and quiet. It was hope. Hope that honestly seems to have washed away. Allie and Will were arrested and his friends had done it. Allies bleeding head is all he can focus on. Allies bleeding head. The Guard promised to protect her, he promised to protect her.   
Grizz went home eventually and brought Gwen with him. “Why do you insist on me coming to yours?" Gwen asked curiously. "I don't feel it's safe for you to be with Clark, look at the shit he did while we were gone," Grizz said softly. "I can't believe it. I don't want too. Grizz, Clark and I broke up... but I know him. I know his head and his heart. This isn't him." Gwen said slightly sniffling. Gwen knew Clark almost better than she knew herself. He was stubborn and a pain in the ass. But he wasn’t bad. Gwen cared deeply for Clark and Grizz knew that.  
"I know."  
Grizz and Gwen just kind of got each other. They had always been friends but they had gotten a lot closer since being stuck in whatever universe they are in.  
Grizz and Gwen had gotten to Grizz's front door and were just standing there at that point. They can't go in and act like things are normal, or more normal than them being wherever they are.  
"I miss my mom," Gwen says softly. “Me too." Grizz puts his arm around her in a hug. "we need to find a way home and all of this can-" Grizz cuts her off abruptly “be over? Gwen this is never going to be over. Even when we leave here. All of it still happened. We are never going to be normal." Gwen looks at him with sad eyes and then lay her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry. it is just - everything is so fucked up and the one person I could talk too - I don't think I can." "the guard?" Gwen asked curiously.  
"Sam." it felt good telling someone about Sam. He and Sam’s brief but the intense relationship was a lot for him to hold onto by himself. “oh. are you seeing him." Gwen smiled softly at him. “Wait, isn’t he having a baby..?” Grizz nods sadly "Oh my God, Grizz I'm so sorry. you were going through all of that while on the expedition." "I'm fine. can we just go inside and shower and sleep?" Grizz’s eyes looked sad. Sadder than they had looked the entire expedition trip.  
"yes." Gwen smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
Grizz had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a light knock on the door. He knew in his mind it was Sam. He just wasn't sure he was ready to see Sam.  
He lightly made his way to the front door and opened it.  
Sam looked up at him. "You made it back."  
"I did. come in" Grizz held the door open as sam shuffled inside. "we need to talk" sam signed at Grizz. " we need to figure this out. we need to figure us out." Sam sounded softer than usual, even slightly scared. “Sam, you know how you said I don't know when I asked you what would happen between us?”  
“Yes.” Sam signed  
“I don't know. I don't think the timing is right for us. At least not right now, Sam. You and Becca just had Eden. Allie was arrested I-“  
“I understand, and you’re right. You always are right." Sam looks at Grizz showing almost no emotion.  
“Maybe we should... take a break from each other.. figure everything out."  
Grizz looks down in disappointment. If he were being completely honest with himself, he had kind of wished that Sam would not understand, that sam would fight and say they should be together. But, Grizz knew that Sam would follow what Grizz said because Sam doesn’t push.  
"Okay," Sam says lightly. " I hope you know that I'm not gonna be with Becca.. in that way at all"  
"I know. I believe you." Grizz said sincerely. "look it's not like I'm not going to be around, you are still gonna see me, Sam. I promise."  
"I promise too," Sam says. "I should get back to Becca and eden.. we are staying at the hospital. you should come by." Sam smiles.  
"I will." Grizz smiles back.  
Sam left Grizz’s house and Grizz closed the door behind him and watched him walk down the driveway through the peephole. 

“Fuck.” Is all Grizz could think to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a filler for what is happening in West Ham. :)

Grizz walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He can’t stop thinking about him and Sam. The day they spent in bed together, nothing mattering but them. They talked about astrology and how their signs meshed well together, they talked about their families, and they talked about how much they liked each other.   
“Grizz?” Gwen walks into the room interrupting his thoughts.   
“Gwen.. hey..” Grizz says softly   
“Harry and Lexie are calling a town meeting.. I think we should go.. maybe figure out what happened completely while we were gone… figure out how to get Allie and Will released.”  
Gwen goes to her bag to get a change of clothes to wear to the church and one of Clarks shirts fall out. She picks it up and sighs “god he is such a fucking idiot.” Tears lightly fall down her cheeks.   
She wipes her cheeks and puts the shirt back into the bag and grabs something to wear.   
“I’m ready when you are,” Grizz calls from his living room  
“I’m ready. Let’s go.”   
Grizz and Gwen walk in silence. It is a comfortable silence, an understanding silence. The two of them need each other around and they know that.   
Grizz walks into the church and locks eyes with Sam. “I can’t do this,” he whispers to Gwen not breaking eye contact with Sam.  
Gwen looks to where Grizz’s gaze is focused.   
“Yes, you can.” She takes Grizz's hand giving it a light squeeze and then pulls him into one of the rows of seats.   
“I should be worrying about Allie. She’s my best friend and she needs my help.” Grizz keeps thinking to himself.  
“Hi everyone!” Lexie stands at the front of the church “Thank you so much for coming to this more unexpected meeting - I know a lot of you were at work. I just wanted to tell you that we will be holding a trial for Allie and Will.”   
“What is this trial for Lexie?” Bean speaks up from behind Grizz.  
“Allie and Will were arrested for trying to steal the election.”   
“And no-one felt the need to fill in any of us who were gone?” Bean says starting to sound angry   
“Hey..” Gordie says to her quietly. “You don’t want to cause a scene.”   
Grizz sits there in confusion about Allie and Will. He knows they couldn’t have tried to steal the election. Allie wanted this election so everyone in the town had a choice. His eyes wander back to Sam. Sam is a little slice of happiness in this town for Grizz.   
Grizz’s eyes slowly wander from Sam to the small girl next to him. Becca. She was holding a small bundle in her arms. She had the baby. She had the baby and Sam didn't tell him. Sam didn't tell him she had the baby.   
After a while, Lexie finished talking about the trail. Grizz looks at Gwen "I think I'm gonna go congratulate Becca and Sam on the baby."   
"Can you handle that?" Gwen touches his arm lightly   
"I have no idea yet." Grizz sighs and starts walking towards Sam and Becca.   
"Grizz!" Becca notices him. "I'm so glad you made it back okay!"   
"Thanks Bec." he gives her a soft smile and then looks at Sam. "Hi."   
"Hi." Sam looks down away from him.   
Sam doesn't know what he is thinking, he can't even look at Grizz anymore without feeling pain.  
"Oh! This is Eden. Isn't the name kind of fitting." Becca smiles   
Grizz lets out a light laugh "Very fitting. I'm happy for you guys. I really am." he smiles at Sam with sincerity.  
"Thanks," Sam says softly.   
Grizz walks away from Sam and Becca. He puts the hood up from his hoodie and goes back over to Gwen. "Can we go back to my house?"   
"Of course." Gwen smiles and takes his hand and they walk out of the church.  
"Thank you for being such a good friend to me." he smiles are her.   
"I should be the one thanking you." she smiles back and looks forward at the road they are walking on.


End file.
